A vampire's pride
by lonelylungs
Summary: It's my first fanfiction, so please review, comment, ect.! :) Claire was working as a bartender in London and did not think that her life was interesting at all. But one night a pair of piercing red eyes suddenly changed this. In every chapter I will post a song that describes the atmosphere of the chapter so you can listen to it while reading. :)
1. Chapter 1- A normal shift?

Claire was sitting on the train and watched the lights reflecting in the window. They went by so fast that it made her think of how drastically her life had changed just in the last few weeks. She had imagined something else when she moved to London, had wanted to become an actress at the theater which had always been a dream of hers. But instead she was still working as a bartender to pay her rent. She only wanted to do this until she had a secure employment at the theater which sadly she did not have until now.

So Claire sat there thinking about her current circumstances and almost forgot to get off the train at the station near her working place, a bar called "The Riot Grrrrill". She always liked the name because it sounded a lot cooler than telling someone that you work at "McDonalds" although the Grill served food that was not that different from the typical fastfood. You could of course get fish and chips but also fries and burgers. Claire liked working there because her chef had always been nice to her and in return she was a loyal worker who was always careful to put all her effort into the work even if it meant to tap beer for 6 hours straight.

She arrived at the Grill and put her black leather jacket on the coat hook next to the entrance. Her black hair was tied up in a simple ponytail and her straight bangs were cut to the exact lenght where it did not bug her by falling into her eyes and you could see her dark eyebrows which framed a pair of almond-shaped brown eyes. The colour got lighter in the area around her pupils.

Her small nose was pointed slightly upwards towards the end of it and because she liked her nose, a small gold ring on the right nostril decorated her face.

She had a very pale skintone and wore black eyeliner which accentuated this even more.

Claire went to the room where the stuff for the employees was storaged, grabbed her black apron and put it around her waist over the white shirt she had to wear while working. She hated wearing white. At least her trousers could be black, she thought. When she was dressed for work she took a last look in the mirror und the went outside to begin her late shift at the Grill.

Half of her shift had passed, it was around midnight by now and nothing really interesting had happened. A few men were sitting and drinking beer, some were talking, some were sitting alone. And the highlights of Claire's evening consisted in some of them ordering food to their drinks. It was not only a normal evening at the Grill, it was exceptionally boring in fact and Claire could not wait for her shift to be over and to finally get in her warm, comfy, king size bed. The last two hours of the shift passed as slowly as the ones before and Claire almost ran into the room for the employees' stuff, threw her apron in a corner, got her leather jacket from the hook and flew outside after saying her boss goodbye in a hurry.

The fresh autumn night air filled her lungs as she stepped outside and she immediatly began to freeze and regret that she only had her leather jacket with her. Although she was almost always freezing she loved her leather jacket over all and would not stop wearing it until the first snow would begin to fall. So she simply fished for the pack of cigarettes in her pocket and lit one up. The smoke began to rise from the cigarette and disappeared over her head in the dark. Claire began to walk her way to the train station after inhaling one deep breath, closing her eyes and letting the smoke out of her lungs slowly.

Maybe every other girl would have found it a horrible experience to walk through this part of London at such a time but Claire had gotten used to it. But this night it was different. Claire had the feeling she was observed the whole time. She thought she was just paranoid and tried to push the thoughts of turning around and seeing someone behind her away and simply continued to walk through the dark alleys. She silently cursed at herself for forgetting her ipod on the drawer besides her bed. She would have loved to listen to some Metalcore now because it always got her chilled and she could have needed that a lot right now!

Claire had almost reached the station and could already see the illuminated signs in a few hundred metres distance behind the little park she had to walk through on the last part of the way. She let out a sigh of relief when suddenly in circa 30 metres distance behind a tree she saw two red little lights that were glowing in the dark. No, those were'nt just lights... they had the shape of eyes. Claire's pulse increased and she squeezed her eyes together really hard. After opening them up again the eyes, were gone. She was relieved and walked faster now only having on her mind to reach the damn station.

Claire had almost left the park when she suddenly felt a strong presence behind her. She did not know what it was that was telling her that she had to turn around and what made her remember everything her father ever told her about defending herself when she was a teenager, but she did. She turned around just to see that the red eyes were right in front of her. Staring into hers. She did not scream, it was too much of a shock, she simply forgot to breath.

Before she could do anything, the eyes came nearer. Claire could not move a muscle, the tears that rose in her eyes were the only thing moving in her face. One second before the scream that build up inside of her so long could get out, a big hand with long, thin fingers covered her mouth and kept her from screaming. Slowly the outlines of a thin, tall man began to appear around those eyes as he moved towards her centimetre after centimetre out of a shadow and showed Claire that the eyes that before had no body belonging to them belonged to the mysterious man.

So Claire stood there, tears now streaming out of her eyes, the man's hand on her face at the end of the park and her thoughts were running wild. Would he rape her? Rob her? Or even do more terrible things to her? Between those thoughts a dark, warm voice of a man appeared. "Don't you dare scream! It would be the last thing you did in your precious life." Claire was shocked. The man standing in front of her had not opened his mouth. "Keep quiet and nothing will happen, little lady." He was in her thoughts. Another explanation was not possible. Nobody was near them. It was too much, Claire's tears were now almost flowing out of her eyes as she tried to keep quiet. She did not want to know what the strange man with those piercing red eyes would do to her if she didn't. She felt her knees getting weak and knew that they would not be able to carry her weight any longer. As if the man knew it, he put one arm around Claire's waist, the other one still covering her mouth. "Will you promise me to be quiet?" His mouth was still not moving. His eyes were so serious that Claire just nodded. He picked her up from the ground as if it was nothing for him and quickly walked towards the last tree of the park with her in his arms.

Claire never had been so afraid in her life. The man simply looked forwards to the direction he was walking to and did not even seem to notice her in his arms. Claire still froze although she was pressed against his upper body. He was not very warm. But this had to be a normal thing with rapists, Claire just thought cynicaly. She emotionally prepared for what she thought would happen to her in a few seconds. They reached the tree and in it's shadow the man put Claire down on the ground, her head leaning against the tree trunk. He stood next to her and she looked up into his face. Really looking at it for the first time. He was handsome in a weird kind of way. His age was hard to guess, but he was maybe around thirty. His face had a striking shape, the jaw bones were really conspicuous and the skin was even paler than Claire's, his nose small and long, perfectly angled and with a wide smile on his face, he was grinning down at her. His teeth were whiter than his skin and it was hard to believe that this was even possible. The teeth were very pointed towards the end and it made him look a little evil when he was smirking like that but in no way unattractive. Claire did not want to admit to herself that she somehow found him attractive because she didn't knew what the man was capable of doing to an innocent human being like her.

She now noticed what odd clothes he was wearing. A big red coat that looked like victorian coats, Claire had already seen in museums, a big red hat that could easily cover half of his face if he wanted to and a black suit with golden buttons underneath it. He all in all looked really damn scary to Claire and she did not want to risk anthing so she just sat there, not doing anything, simply staring at him smirking down at her.

-Song of this chapter: Bring Me The Horizon: And the snakes start to sing:

"Worms come out of the woodwork.  
Leeches crawl from out of the dirt  
Rats come out of the holes they call home,  
I fall apart.  
And the snakes start to sing."-


	2. Chapter 2- Fall over

The stranger suddenly had a serious look on his face, tilting his head to the side like a dog who heard a noise that woke it's interest. He stayed like this for a few seconds, then looked at Claire who was still staring at him. "I have to go get busines done. You stay right here. Otherwise you will die but even if you don't, I would find you anyway and trust me, you don't want this." His smile widened again, he winked at Claire and was gone just as fast he had appeared.

Claire was sitting under the tree, breathing heavy. What had just happened? She was so shocked, she needed a cigarette. She was reliefed when she reached in her pocket and the package was still there. She put the cigarette between her lips. "You better not light this one up, sweetheart." That creep was in her mind again! She shook her head and hold the flame against the end of the cigarette anyways. She was trying to sort out what those events were all about so she didn't even think about just standing up and getting away from this strange man who was not only one of the weirdest guys she had ever seen but also a total douchebag.

Before she could even finish her cigarette and think about what she would do next, a breeze blew through the leaves of the tree and the odd guy stood right next to her. Claire got so scared that her cigarette fell on her thigh, the burning ash immediatly burnt a hole into her black jeans and she cursed as the pain hit her. "Fuck!" The guy laughed. A deep, throaty laugh full of spite. Claire forgot about all the things she imagined, he would do to her. She just got really angry. Who did he think he was? The words just flew out of Claire's mouth: "What the fuck is wrong with you anyway? You talk to me in my fucking mind, give me instructions on how to behave! And now you have the boldness to even laugh at me. You better apologize because I'm really fucking pissed right now and I can be quite unpleasant in this mood!" Claire hab been standing up, wildly gesticulating in her rage. The man simply grabbed her wrist, his touch was cold and tingled on her skin. The first time in their meeting he opened his mouth to speak to her. "You know that smoking isn't good for you anyway, right? The oxygen intake of your blood is hindered through the carbon monoxide, Darling." Claire's mouth was open in shock. He could not be serious, this was just unbelievable.

Her eyes went down to his belt as Claire tried to think of something quick-witted to say to him. And holy shit! There was a revolver hanging down. Claire was panicking. "Oh my god, you're really a criminal!" At the end of the weapon was still soot. Did he shoot someone when he told her to wait? She could not control her actions anymore. Her legs were just trying to run away without her telling them to. She was running maybe two seconds when the voice appeared in her head. "Do you really want to run away? Deep down you know that I will catch you. Spare me this effort, babygirl."

"Fuck you!" Was Claire's simple answer as she ran through the park towards the train station. "Oh, you really want to play this game with me? I like this, I have not had a bit of fun for a long time.", said the voice. Claire just ran.

Suddenly, in a few metres in front of her, the red eyes appeared again and around them, the man seemed to materialize just out of nowhere. Claire ran into him with full speed and fell down to his feet. Her head hurt, the collision had been really tough. He laughed lustily and dark. Almost hysterically. Claire just lied there, holding her head. This dude was definitely not normal! But the fear had turned into anger. It was cold, her head hurt, her leg hurt, she was confused and just wanted to go home! "You wanted it like this. It should be a lesson for our next meeting." This was it. Claire was pissed. "Next meeting? The fuck are you talking about? I will go home right now and you will definitely will never see me again, you creep!" He had his smirk on again. "Darling, your train is long gone by now." Shit, he was right, Claire thought. "Fine, then I will get a taxi, bye then."

He laughed and his grip on her wrist hardened. "I will not allow this. It is not safe for a lady like you at such a time out here."Claire's laugh just burst out of her. "YOU are telling me this? You with a fucking revolver who tells me what to do all the time?" He smiled. "Oh, the revolver is not meant for humans, silly." "Oh come on, spare me this shit. I don't care what you do with this thing as long as you don't threaten me with it, right now I just want to go home. So let me take a taxi right now!"

"No.", he said determined. Claire was desperate. "Fine, any other ideas?"

He looked deep into her eyes. His stare was gripping. Everything around Claire was shaking and she felt dizzy. Then everything went black. Only those red eyes were still there. Staring.

The sunlight was shining through the half open white curtains of Claire's bedroom. She rolled around, letting out a groan. Her bed sheets felt so warm and comfy that she never wanted to get out of them when she thought about the cold autumn air outside. Lying in her soft sheets felt the best when not wearing anything, Claire thought and enjoyed the feeling of her legs tangled in her blanket. Wait... not wearing anything? Claire could not remember taking her clothes off. Or even getting into her bed. Or to her flat! The last thing she remembered was standing in this damn park, fighting with the strange man because he would not let her take a taxi. As she thought about him, she remembered his face. She really liked it in retrospect. But she didn't want to. That dude was carrying a fucking revolver! But maybe everything had just been a big missunderstanding. She hoped for it.

As she slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room, she saw her clothes from yesterday neatly folded on her desk. She was only wearing her panties. "Oh my god! He did not seriously remove my clothes?!" Claire could scream. He was just insolent and even if he was not around it seemed that he was making fun of her. How did he even get into her flat? Oh right, Claire thought, she had keys with her of course. Claire reached to her bedside table where she always kepped her cigarettes, her hand found the package and her keys to her relief. She opened the cigs up and... "He can not be serious about this..." Every cigarette was neatly broken in half. "Hopefully he will never have to meet me again". But this face she would have recognized in the biggest of crowds was still on her mind.

-Song of this chapter: BANKS: Fall Over:

"You got my heart beating.  
Beating beating beating beating beating.  
You got my mind to follow.  
Follow follow follow follow."-


	3. Chapter 3- Dreaming about you

Claire got up, still a bit confused from the night before but she knew that she had to focus on her normal daily life.

So she went to the bathroom and took a long, steamy shower to wash off the the strange memories from yesterday while the cd player on the shelf played Joy Division. Claire enjoyed the tingling feeling of the hot water on her back and closed her eyes. But soon she saw that face again. That beautiful face with those piercing eyes that made her knees shake back in the park and let her forget everything around her. As much as she wanted to, she could not forget the face that seemed more and more attractive to her. As she sat in her small kitchen afterwards and ate cereal those eyes stared at her before her inner eye. When she choosed the clothes for the day they stared at her and when she got dressed they stared at her. Claire sat down on her bed and let out a sigh. On one hand she would be really glad if she would not have to meet the man, that scared her like nothing before, again but on the other she slightly began to understand she couldn't forget him either.

Sunken into her thoughts, Claire laid down on her bed. She came to the conclusion that she simply had to force herself to forget him because there was basically no other option. She looked at the clock. There was still one hour until she had to get to work. So she turned on the TV which she usually barely used to get some distraction.

Claire laid on her white sheets and a breeze came through her open balcony door, making her shiver. "How is my little human?" Her heart stopped for a second because of her surprise to hear this voice in her mind again. She turned around to get rid of her thoughts only to get an even bigger shock. The man laid there, right next to her on her bed. Claire was not scared at all. Her eyes widened but no scream left her mouth. The man didn't wear the same strange clothes as the last time they met, he just had on a black v-neck shirt and black jeans. The simplicity of this outfit underlined his sharp facial contours even more and Claire stared into those red eyes that were finally right next to her. He grinned at her. Claire finally had the guts to simply say "Hi" and smile back a bit shy. This behavior was not typical for her, not even slightly. He said nothing, just smiled widely and laid his hand on her cheeck, stroking her face with his thumb very lightly. His touch felt cold on Claire's skin but her cheek heatened up nevertheless. "You didn't tell me your name yet", said Claire, her voice shaking. "It's Alucard, if it matters to you" came the reply in Claire's mind. He smiled at her with his pointed white teeth. Claire just wished he would kiss her or talk to her more, she just wanted to feel or at least hear him. Of course he knew what Claire was thinking about and laughed quietly. She couldn't stand it anymore and leaned in to kiss him, Alucard didn't seem to refuse it and didn't move. But before their lips could meet, Claire's phone rang.

She roused and answered her phone out of breath. "Hello?!" "Claire! Where are you! Your shift already began and the Grill is full! Anna is alone and can't handle it on her own. You know that she is new!" Claire looked through the bedroom window, the streetlights were already on. "I'm so sorry! I'm coming immediately!"She stormed out of her flat, only taking her cell phone, keys and leather jacket.

On the train she thought about what she just dreamed. Was his name really Alucard or was this something her mind just made up? Well, it was just a dream so it could not be his real name but at least the face had a name referring to it in her mind now. Claire arrived at the Grill, headed to the dressing room directly and changed into her working clothes. She started her shift to the relief of her boss before the Grill was totally crowded. It was Friday so a lot of people were there. Claire had always gotten a lot of compliments and stupid pickup lines but tonight she decided, she would just go with it, she deserved a little bit of fun after her day had been a complete mess.

The shift was very busy and Claire didn't stand still for a second. But every time some jerk that she would usually have refused offered her a drink or liquor, she took the offer and drank to keep those eyes out of her mind and worked on. The shift passed fast because Claire had drunken quite a bit over the evening and didn't realise she was really drunk until she got out of the Grill to go to the train station and had struggle to put her jacket on. She walked towards the park, with a tiny bit of hope to meet Alucard, if that's what he was called, again. She walked along the street quite straight but a stone let her stumble and she almost fell when a pair of strong arms would not have catched her from behind. With those arms around her waist Claire had struggle to breath so she tried to get out of the arms and wanted to thank whoever saved her from falling on the ground. But instead she heard something. "Don't even try it. You're drunk and I'm stronger than you anyway, darling" The voice was back in her mind! And now she understood whose arms those were.

Claire didn't know what to say, she was paralyzed like a young deer in front of a car. The man stroked her neck with his index finger and lowered his face to breath into the point where her shoulder met her neck. "You smell so good, Claire"

-Song of this chapter: Gemma Ray- Touch Me I'm Sick:  
"Gonna give you, boy  
Everything I've got.  
Touch me I'm sick "-


End file.
